


[Edit] Jötunn Merlin #2

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Series: Merlin Jötunn AU [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn!Merlin, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: this is a Merlin AU in which all druids/magic people are Jötnar (plural of Jötunn as I´ve learned). They can pass as human by altering their appearance with some kind of deception or disguise spell.





	[Edit] Jötunn Merlin #2




End file.
